A une minute près
by Watachan
Summary: Oneshot écrit en un soir pour la 13e nuit des lemons du forum Ficothèque Ardente. Thème: Londres. UA, NaruSasu.


Et voilà, réalisé en environs 2h pour la treizième nuit des lemons du forum Ficothèque Ardente, avec pour thème Londres. J'ai (normalement) réussi à placer les trois mots bonus. Je sais que de Londres, on n'a qu'une localisation un peu vague ici, mais bon, je ne vais pas tout réécrire maintenant, je risque de me taper la tête contre le clavier XD

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NOR THE CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

**A une minute près**

Alors qu'il buvait sa première gorgée de café noir, Sasuke regardait par la fenêtre de son appartement donnant sur la rue Queensway, ou du moins ce qui serait bientôt le sien. La veille, son petit ami, Naruto, lui avait présenté en dessert une mystérieuse petite boite, qu'il avait d'abord cru contenir une bague. Devant l'air plus que choqué qu'il avait fait, son blond avait ri aux larmes avant de lui ouvrir la boite lui même, justement comme s'il lui faisait sa demande, pour découvrir une paire de clés qui était un double des siennes. En y repensant, il sourit. Naruto était si imprévisible, il avait cru un moment qu'il avait décidé de brûler les étapes et de faire un partenariat civil avec lui, vu que le mariage entre hommes n'était pas légal dans le pays. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour.

Il faut dire, 8 mois plus tôt, ils ne pouvaient pas se piffer l'un et l'autre. Et leur amour ne s'était pas jouer à grand chose en fin de compte.

Lui et sa famille étaient originaires du Japon, mais le travail de son père dans une grande entreprise de gestion l'amena finalement à déménager à Londres dans ses jeunes années, Sasuke n'avait que 8 ans à l'époque. Il avait principalement grandi au Royaume-Uni, même si le Japon gardait une place importante dans son cœur. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi il aimait tant son travail de décorateur intérieur et extérieur. Le style japonais revenait à la mode, et il était heureux de pouvoir faire partager ce merveilleux style décoratif au plus grand nombre possible. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il avait d'abord voulu étriper le blond à leur première rencontre.

Son frère Itachi, qui avait ouvert son agence immobilière dès ses 20 ans, l'avait un jour convoqué pour rencontrer le nouvel architecte partenaire de son agence, et dès qu'il le vit, Sasuke pensa qu'il avait là en face de lui un très beau spécimen de la gente masculine. Visiblement d'origine européenne, il avait des cheveux blonds en bataille, visiblement indisciplinés mais qui lui donnait un air sympathique, sa peau bronzée laissait entendre qu'il aimait passer du temps en extérieur, et le corbeau se demanda un instant s'il était intégralement bronzé, quant à ce sourire, il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi charmeur et gai. Ses yeux d'un bleu envoutant le troublèrent, puisqu'il lui sembla qu'ils avaient cette petite inclinaison typiquement japonaise. Il entendit plus tard que le blond était à moitié japonais de par sa mère, ce qui expliquait tout. Sur cette première impression purement physique, Sasuke échangea une poignée de main avec lui et ils s'installèrent en face d'Itachi.

C'est là que ça se corsa. Le blond avait conseillé à un client de changer son architecture style oriental si apprécié du brun pour revenir à quelque chose de plus moderne et occidental. Le ton était vite monté entre les deux jeunes hommes, Itachi devant même se lever et aller les séparer avant qu'ils ne détruisent son bureau. Ainsi, pendant plusieurs semaines, dès qu'ils se voyaient, chacun restait dans son coin, regardant l'autre avec un regard noir dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans l'agence d'Itachi.

La donne changea un soir orageux, lorsque Sasuke se retrouva coincé à l'agence immobilière à chercher un dossier important, et que Naruto débarqua sans prévenir, trouva le dossier si recherché et le tendit au brun. Alors que Sasuke tournait les talons pour sortir de l'agence, une coupure de courant les bloqua pour de bon sur place, vu que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait de manière électronique. Ça ne s'était pas joué à beaucoup, Sasuke avait la main sur la poignée au moment même où les lumières s'éteignirent. C'était vraiment à une minute près. S'installant chacun dans un coin, Sasuke parcourut son dossier avec la lumière de son cellulaire alors que Naruto écoutait de la musique. Le caractère bavard du blond revint au galop au bout de quelques minutes, lorsqu'il commença à sentir le silence lui peser. En commençant bêtement par demander sur quoi Sasuke bossait, ils finirent tout deux l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé de la salle d'attente, à parlaient à cœur ouvert de tout et rien, ne se rendant même pas compte que l'électricité avait été rétablit depuis un bon moment.

La suite s'était faite tout aussi naturellement. Vu qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement, ils en vinrent à se côtoyer quasiment tous les jours, se mirent à sortir en bons copains, puis un jour, alors que Naruto était visiblement un peu éméché, il alla embrasser le brun sans même se rendre compte qu'il venait de changer complètement la nature de leur relation. La nuit se passa chez le brun, et à partir de là, ils savaient que c'était fait pour durer.

Tout en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de café, Sasuke regarda son blond, allongé sur le lit double. Il était sur le dos, les bras au dessus de sa tête dans une position invitant à tout lui faire, son torse se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration calme, la couverture en molleton pour les tenir au chaud de ce mois de janvier bien froid cachant la partie de son anatomie qui fit se lécher ses lèvres au corbeau. Posant sa tasse sur la table de chevet, il défit la ceinture de sa robe de chambre en soie, qui finit par terre, et posa un genou contre le matelas, glissant doucement vers son petit ami endormit. Il passa la tête sous la couverture et alla embrasser les abdos, qui se contractèrent à ce contact. Il recommença, parsemant la peau de baisers papillon, entendant des soupires d'appréciation venant de Naruto. Il descendit jusqu'au nombril, autour duquel un tatouage tribal noir embellissait la peau caramel, et embrassa un instant, puis alla passa sa langue dans le petit trou, faisant se tendre son petit ami. Imitant l'acte de chair en rentrant et sortant sa langue du petit orifice, il traça alors lentement les contours du tatouage, qu'il connaissait presque par cœur avec les yeux fermés, avant de descendre pour s'amuser.

Alors que ses lèvres embrassaient la hampe encore tendre de son amant, il entendit Naruto gémir et le sentit se tendre dans son sommeil. La noirceur sous la couverture l'empêchait de voir, mais il connaissait le corps de son partenaire, et il savait quoi faire pour qu'il réagisse. Il savait aussi qu'une fois qu'il aurait commencé, le blond se réveillerait rapidement, mais c'était ce qu'il voulait. Comme si son corps le savait, le blond écarta plus les jambes, invitation muette à plus d'action. Continuant ses baisers jusqu'au gland déjà mouillé, il passa un coup de langue dessus, goûtant à ce sperme qu'il avait appris à supporter, voir apprécier, avant de descendre sur toute la longueur, allant taquiner les bijoux de famille, le souffle du blond s'accélérant. Il le savait, quelques minutes tout au plus lui seraient accordées avant que le blond ne soit éveillé. Encerclant la verge encore molle du pouce et de l'index, il commença un mouvement de va et vient pour la réveiller, sa bouche caressant encore les deux précieux paquets. Un accroc dans la respiration de son amant le fit sourire, sa langue venant taquiner encore un instant ces deux gentilles boules, puis il remonta jusqu'au gland suintant maintenant. Dire qu'i mois, lorsqu'ils avaient osaient pour la première fois la fellation, il avait littéralement craché dans la poubelle de chambre lorsqu'un peu de sperme avait touché sa langue. Il se félicitait désormais de pouvoir laisser ce liquide sur sa langue sans devoir garder la poubelle à ses côtés. Il prit la tête entre ses lèvres, suçant légèrement et passant sa langue autour de cette partie sensible de l'anatomie masculine, avant de descendre lentement, enveloppant la verge maintenant presque droite dans son écrin de chair.

Une main dans ses cheveux lui fit comprendre que Naruto était réveillé. D'ailleurs, il souleva la couverture quelques instants plus tard, un sourire encore endormi sur ses lèvres. Sortant la hampe de sa bouche, le brun lui rendit son sourire, cette même main caressant maintenant sa joue.

-B'jour, 'suke.

-Bien dormi ?

-Toujours quand c'est avec toi.

Naruto n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un du matin. Le plus tôt qu'il se levait de lui-même être généralement vers 9h, et encore lorsqu'il n'était pas trop crevé. Et ce que Sasuke appréciait de ces week-end où ils étaient ensemble, c'était la tendresse dont le blond faisait preuve. Il était déjà d'une gentillesse infinie en temps normal, mais le matin, c'était tout autre chose. Les gestes étaient lents et câlins, totalement instinctifs, et très sensuel s'ils étaient encore au lit. C'est pourquoi Sasuke aimait qu'ils fassent l'amour le matin au réveil, il n'y avait rien de mieux avec Naruto. Bien entendu, une fois de temps en temps, il aimait sentir la passion de son blond et qu'ils y aillent comme des brutes, mais ce qu'il aimait plus que ça, c'était bien ces matins où ils pouvaient prendre leur temps pour savourer leur étreinte en laissant leur orgasme arriver lentement. Il se redressa et alla embrasser les lèvres qui lui avait laissé un joli suçon la veille, fixant après quoi les yeux bleus encore embrumés. Après un dernier échange de sourires, le brun redescendit lentement ses lèvres du cou bronzé jusqu'à la jolie verge qu'il avait éveillé, reprenant son traitement. Ses deux doigts caressant la base, sa bouche reprit le gland en bouche, qu'il lécha à nouveau, puis il procéda aux premiers va et vient, élicitant des gémissements plaisants à son petit ami. Celui ci attrapa ses cheveux, les caressant plus qu'il ne faisait bouger son petit ami.

Le brun savait par expérience qu'il n'aurait également pas besoin de beaucoup de temps avant que Naruto ne soit près. Et lorsqu'il lui faisait une fellation le matin, il ne se retenait pas en prime, probablement parce qu'il était encore dans le gaz, alors il écoutait attentivement les gémissements de son amant, sa voix qui augmentait avec le plaisir et sentait les mouvements de ses hanches dans sa bouche. D'ailleurs, un cri plus aigu que les autres attira son attention et il se retira, un filet de bave le connectant encore à la verge maintenant dure. Il releva les yeux vers Naruto, qui le fixa en reprenant son souffle. Après une minute, il tendit sa main et caressa la joue de son brun, qui se plaça au dessus de lui, ses genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches, puis tout en prenant appuie avec une main, il attrapa le pénis de l'autre et le guida jusqu'à son anneau de chair. C'était surprenant, mais s'ils avaient fait l'amour dans les dernières 6 heures, le brun n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle préparation, ou tellement rapide qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de ramollir. Il se laissa pénétrer tout en fixant les yeux bleus déjà brillants en face de lui, le meilleur des aphrodisiaques d'après lui, et un effet décontractant qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné quelques mois plus tôt.

Une fois la hampe bien installée en lui, le brun se souleva lentement, se faisant redescendre avec cette même langueur, un gémissement passant leurs lèvres alors que leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Cette chair chaude qu'il accueillait en son sein était une des choses qu'il aimait le plus dans sa vie, car elle appartenait à Naruto, qui était tellement important pour lui qu'il ne s'imaginait même plus sans lui. Il n'avait jamais eut autant de frissons en sentant les mains d'un autre partenaire sur lui, ni ce besoin de garder ses yeux sur lui pendant l'acte, ni cette envie de gémir pour qu'il sache à quel point il aimait qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Mais en même temps, il n'avait jamais considéré « faire l'amour » de cette façon avant Naruto. C'était juste du sexe, un échange charnel agréable et parfois pressant, mais seulement avec le blond avait-il eut envie de plus que juste sentir ce corps contre le sien. Il glissait sur cette verge avec envie, s'étant dit plusieurs fois qu'il ne l'échangerait plus, qu'il voulait sentir les mains et les yeux du blond sur lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et qu'il ne jouirait plus que par lui. Un hoquet passa ses lèvres lorsque Naruto bougea ses hanches vers le haut, touchant sa prostate violemment. Il vit le sourire goguenard du blond et le lui rendit avec un air supérieur. Il était peut-être celui qui recevait, mais il était au dessus, il avait le contrôle de leurs ébats à cet instant.

Replaçant ses mains sur les hanches du blond plutôt que le matelas, afin de l'empêcher de bouger comme il le voulait, il accéléra légèrement le rythme de ses mouvements. Qu'à cela ne tienne visiblement, car le blond décida plutôt de parcourir sa peau pâle de ses mains, commençant à son ventre sensible, remontant sur son torse glabre, passant un touché fantôme sur un téton érigé, puis il passa ses doigts dans le cou sensible de son compagnon, ce qui le fit haleter. Sasuke le fixa avec un sourire, il n'était pas le seul à connaître les réactions et points sensibles de son blond. Bientôt, ses bras commencèrent à faiblir, et il choisit ce moment pour s'allonger sur son blond, lui autorisant ainsi à participer à nouveau à l'action. Les mains qui étaient dans son cou et sur ses côtes descendirent rapidement vers le fessier pâle et rebondi, que le blond écarta avant de s'engainer dedans dans un puissant coup, faisant gémir plus fortement son petit ami.

-Ah oui...

-T'en veux plus ?

Un hochement de tête et un regard gourmand furent sa réponse. Il ne se fit pas prier, tout en maintenant sa prise sur les fesses, il allait et venait en lui, un sentiment de possession l'envahissant. Il commença à accélérer le rythme, mais Sasuke l'arrêta.

-Doucement, dobe. On a tout le temps qu'on veut. Tu ne veux pas prendre le temps ?

-Je préfère te prendre, toi.

Réponse aussi simpliste et stupide que celui qui l'avait prononcé, mais le sourire qu'il avait accroché aux lèvres en la formulant était adorable. Même s'il était enfin réveillé, Naruto semblait avoir l'esprit encore un peu embrumé, mais pas grave pour Sasuke, il préférait même que les choses soient ainsi.

-Bon ok, on va y aller doucement.

-Bien, fit-il en l'embrassant.

A partir de là, ils échangèrent régulièrement les rôles. Tantôt, c'était Sasuke qui se bougeait et se faisait pénétrer, tantôt c'était Naruto qui remuait les hanches et s'enfonçait dans l'antre chaud de son compagnon, ses mains parcourant la peau du dos et des fesses avec envie. Impossible de savoir depuis combien de temps ils étaient en train de faire l'amour, mais le café de Sasuke était froid depuis longtemps lorsque le brun réalisa qu'ils étaient tout deux en train de faire se rencontrer leurs corps, en même temps, au lieu d'être pour l'un actif et l'autre immobile. Et c'était signe qu'ils voulaient en finir.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres rosées, un sentiment de satiété s'emparant du brun alors qu'il sentait que le gouffre était proche. Il se redressa sur son blond, qui sembla sortir à son tour de son petit monde et le fixa. Un simple signe de tête suffit et il comprit. Attrapant les hanches de Sasuke, le blond les retourna puis alla se reloger dans l'antre de chair de son amour. C'était un petit truc qu'ils faisaient presque à chaque fois, finir sur la position du missionnaire, va savoir pourquoi, ils en avaient juste envie. Il se coucha presque sur lui, parce que c'était une chose qui excitait le brun, sentir leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre lorsque l'orgasme approchait, son souffle dans son cou alors qu'il devenait légèrement plus agressif qu'auparavant. Les mains pâles prirent sa nuque dans une étreinte désespérée alors que la sueur les faisait glisser l'un contre l'autre, le bruit humide entre leurs corps étant un son délicieux à leurs oreilles, tout comme les gémissements qui devenaient rapides et courts. Naruto serra d'un bras son amant, l'autre le maintenant au dessus de lui pour ne pas l'écraser, alors qu'il se sentait ce besoin urgent de jouir. Tout dans la pièce était aphrodisiaque, et sentir les muscles de son petit ami se resserrer sur sa verge commençait à devenir une torture. Il glissa sa main vers la verge ignorée de son brun, qui arqua son dos en gémissant de plus belle alors qu'il l'emmenait vers la complétion. Finalement, dans un dernier déhanché appuyé, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en jouissant, sa main s'arrêtant un instant, puis il sentit celle du brun la remplacer alors qu'il le sentait se tendre sous lui. Son ventre accueillit le semence de son compagnon, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disant qu'il aurait du garder les yeux ouverts pour voir ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir reprit leur souffle, les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient assit sur le lit, un oreiller dans le dos chacun, la tête du corbeau sur l'épaule du blond, qui lui caressait distraitement les cheveux.

-Encore un super réveil, commenta Naruto.

-Hn. Tu pourrais presque m'impressionner.

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui, faisant la moue.

-Il t'en faut pas beaucoup alors.

-Quoi ? Tu dis que c'était peu ça ?

-Si j'étais sérieux, je pourrais te faire crier en même pas 10 minutes.

Tout en passant ses bras dans la nuque de son blond, Sasuke passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Prouve-le, susurra-t-il.

Cinq secondes plus tard, il était sur le dos, un blond au regard pervers au dessus de lui. Mais il n'attendait que ça, après tout. Dire que s'il avait poussé cette porte une minute plus tôt ce soir d'orage, il n'aurait jamais appris à connaître le blond et ne serait jamais tombé amoureux de lui.


End file.
